<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>shes morphine, queen of my vaccine by soysoi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29894505">shes morphine, queen of my vaccine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/soysoi/pseuds/soysoi'>soysoi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>One Shot, Other, Short &amp; Sweet, Short One Shot, Time Travel, just dudes being dudes!, theyre friends your honour</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:47:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>566</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29894505</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/soysoi/pseuds/soysoi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>karl wakes up after a nap to find a familiar friend hes encountered way to much in his hidden room</p>
<p> </p>
<p>aka i rewrite that tiny piece of hidden lore no one talked about</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Connor | ConnorEatsPants &amp; Karl Jacobs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>shes morphine, queen of my vaccine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>ayo hi um i wrote this after having a massive panic attack </p>
<p>anyways this was a piece of planned lore nobody paid attention to during the vr stream? it was planned because the book connor had was stolen before karl went afk so like I WANTED TO WRITE IT</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>His body would be curled up against the cold stone flooring. </p>
<p>He felt his eyes open slowly. Reaching for the open book in front of him and pulling it close with a soft yawn.</p>
<p>Karl forgot how long he'd been asleep for. But the commotion of his friends talking upstairs convinced him for a few hours. Since he had been alone when he passed out.</p>
<p>He had been writing in one of his books again. Promising himself to finish the story he had started. After all he didn't want that piece of history to go unseen.</p>
<p>But of course traveling and writing takes a lot out of someone. So he decided a small nap wouldn't hurt anyone.</p>
<p>But now the chatter of his close friends was worrying him. Since he didn't know how to get out without making his presence (and room) clear.</p>
<p>Karl rubbed his eyes and groaned. His vision was blurry and his head hurt.</p>
<p>Soon his blurry vision focused on a pair of red sneakers and soft purple overalls.</p>
<p>Karl felt himself gasped. </p>
<p>There was no way someone had found the room yet. He kept it so well hidden.</p>
<p>When his vision straightened he looked to the person standing in the room with him.</p>
<p>"Connor?" He asked. His hands scrambling to grab his book and pen before he stood. Gaining balance as he got a view better of the messily dressed guy.</p>
<p>Connor looked over to Karl. "Oh, um hi." He said gently. His eyes going back to the posters adorning the wall.</p>
<p>He didn't seem to care much about Karl's presence.</p>
<p>Karl scrunched up his nose. "You shouldn't- nevermind." He mumbled. He decided not to question how he found the room.  His eyes wandered over to the other guy. Looking over to the poster he had been looking at.</p>
<p>It was the Beach Episode. It was an early story Karl had witnessed. Everyone was having so much fun that day.</p>
<p>"Th - There's no book in this one." Connor observed. His hand touching the leather frame the book was kept in.</p>
<p>Karl looked to the empty frame. "Wow! Well whoever was writing these books must've forgotten." He mused. </p>
<p>How long had the book been missing for?</p>
<p>Karl looked back to Connor who was holding in a laugh. His face lighting up as he laughed, "Hey, don't worry. I got one for you to put in!".</p>
<p>Connor reached from behind him. Grabbing the book with the words 'BEACH EPISODE' imprinted on it. Karl took it back quickly as Connor continued to laugh. Setting his previous book and pen down.</p>
<p>"There you go!" Connor chuckled. Watching as Karl gently put the book back in it's frame and adjusted it.</p>
<p>Karl took a step back. Turning to Connor as he pulled his hood back. The two locking eyes as Connor smiled. His hands resting on his sides as he murmured a quiet, "Thanks man.".</p>
<p>Connor nodded and smiled. Turning and beginning to make his way up the makeshift ladder. Replying to Karl with, "Yeah, it's got a place now.".</p>
<p>Karl watched as Connor left the hidden room. Soon feeling himself exhale the breath he had been holding in. </p>
<p>He stepped back and rubbed his eyes. Looking to each poster and book to make sure it's in its place. His eyes looking up to the trap door as all he could manage out was a quiet, "Huh.".</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hope u enjoy :)</p>
<p>if u have any ideas for the tags please give me them im begging u</p>
<p>anyways have a nice day/night and make sure to eat :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>